combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Short Fuse
ShortFuse is the 21st map released in Combat Arms. SITREP: "The military received Intel that led them to believe they were in danger of an anti-government uprising from local insurgents. The insurgents have seized a NEMEXIS research facility in the outskirts of the city. Although uprisings have become fairly common of late, the military has made the destruction of this particular group the highest priority, fearing that they have obtained access to top secret cutting-edge military equipment, information, and technology, all being developed by NEMEXIS. The military has dispatched special forces to quickly and quietly annihilate the research facility, and all those who occupy it." Game Modes Available- '''Elimination, Elimination Pro, Search and Destroy, Capture the Flag, One Man Army, Last Man Standing, and Spy Hunt. '''Clearance Level : CL3 It has similarities with Overdose, Rattlesnake, and Showdown. This map appears to be the biggest map in Combat Arms. There are large open spaces cluttered with cars and crates allowing for cover to "Rambo" snipers and inadequate rushers. The main building of the map is accessable through multiple entrances. Outside of the Bravo spawn area, there is a large flight of stairs which appear accessable. Possible additions to the map may be made in the attempt to add Quarantine mode to the map. =Alpha= Alpha team spawns at the main gate of Short Fuse. There are crates scattered throughout this area, providing cover for snipers. A window of the main facility overlooks this area, and this is a favorite sniping position for Bravo team Snipers hoping to pick off unaware Alpha members. The window is partially obscured by a tree. From this point, players can go towards the right to a set of stairs leading into the main building or to the employee parking lot. Going to the left will lead the player to a flight of stairs into the main building or to the NEMEXIS truck. Going farhter will lead the player to a hangar for a tank. =Bravo= Bravo team spawns within the Short Fuse laboratory itself. From here they can go three ways. Going right will lead to a lobby area. The lobby connects with the hangar, but on the left, there will be a hallway that connects to the cubicles, which happens to have the aforementioned window (See above paragraph). Alpha members like to camp in the cubicle as it offers significant protection. In addition, there is a gap in the room that houses the cubicles which allows Alpha members to shoot at unsuspecting Bravo members rounding the corner. The second way, going left, will lead to the employee parking lot, which is full of cars, providing significant cover, but Alpha members may be camping on the third story that is accessable through a fire escape. Trivia *Many people often remark that this map is similar to Call of Duty and Counter-Strike maps, though there are few major resemblances. *There is a truck outside with the NEMEXIS logo on it. *It also supports the theory that NEMEXIS manufactures weapons due to the fact there is a M1A2 Main Battle Tank being assembled inside one of the warehouses. *The tank is bigger than Desert Thunder's tank or Roadkill's tank. *This may be the largest Combat Arms map. *The office section of the map seems to resemble a map in Counter-Strike: Source. *The building model may have came from one of the apartments in Desert Thunder. *This a NEMEXIS fabric. *The central hallway in the Bravo spawn has spray painted on it an "A" with an arrow underneath it pointing to the left and a "B" with an arrow pointing to the right. *There are Coke machines scattered throughout the building. Category:Maps